This invention relates generally to a materials handling system and more particularly to a cage and a cage deck for use in such a system.
On the mines use is made of cages for moving men and equipment between surface and underground levels. A number of cage types exist:their characteristics being determined largely by the express purpose for which they are designed. For example a cage designed for tracked vehicles does not readily serve as a conveyance for men, and vice versa. This incompatibility between different modes of usage leads to inefficiencies in the transporting of personnel and in the handling of material.
Prior art known to the applicant includes the disclosures in the specifications of the following patents: UK Pat. Nos. 840481, 876645 and 221219, and German Pat. Nos. 2501536 and 1148051.